


Letter 19

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 13 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 19

Dear Sherlock,

Greg came into the morgue today totally forgetting that you are still here at the hospital unconscious. He and most of the Yarders have missed you. Apparently there was a bizarre case involving someone’s dog and someone else’s chicken. I don’t know the details beyond that. He just about lost it when I told him that you were still out of commission. You lifted your hand today briefly. It was barely off the bed before it went back down. I was so excited and was hoping it was a sign that you were waking up but apparently not yet. I realize that it has only been 2 days since they stopped drugging you. Please wake up soon. I miss you.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
